Topping Aphrodite
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Aphrodite submits to Ares' masterful control and reaps the delicious rewards. Adults only, please. Come on, people: you're reading it - now review it!
1. Chapter 1

© Salome Wilde, 2003, 2008

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Topping Aphrodite

Author's Note: I originally wrote this story in 2003 and then revised it significantly a few years ago to feature a hermaphroditic switch Aphrodite. But its original inspiration was the Aphrodite and Ares of _Xena: Warrior Princess_. I've revisited the story and reworked it as fan fiction to better reflect this original intention. I try to keep them in character (far more the early, powerful Ares than his later humorous Xena-chasing persona with the petulant surfer-girl Aphrodite) while pushing them to wildness we sadly never got to see on TV. I hope it pleases.

Scene I

"O Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Please accept the sacrifice of my body to your pleasure, to Your whims and fancy. I humbly surrender myself to your use. Do with this most unworthy vessel what your magnificence desires. I patiently await your coming." The pale, smooth-skinned blonde youth flung his loincloth aside and bent his head in submission. His sun-bleached silken curls bobbed as his lashes swept down over his eyes, blue and sparkling like the clear pond that surrounded the marble-pillared shrine to the goddess Aphrodite. His bright eyes closed, and his cock, erect and marble-like in its veined glory, strained toward the glowing hand of the deity who shimmered into solid form before him on her seashell.

The youth trembled. A soft wind stirred. As he had been instructed, he stood motionless, hands at his sides, eyes downcast, cock full and hard. Aphrodite slipped two fingers under his chin and raised his face to meet her beneficent gaze. She smiled, sighed. "Awesome," she purred. A perfect youth. Golden hair. Body taut and firm. A sensuous mouth, parted and dewy with anticipation. An excellent ass. And a cock so big even a goddess might choke on it. She laughed, a soft tinkle of tiny bells. O, what Ares would do with such a cock. She did admire his skills with his supplicants, even if he was a bit crass and wore too much black.

The youth gazed, enraptured, into Aphrodite's exquisite seafoam eyes. He moaned softly and Aphrodite offered the tiniest of nods in appreciation. She did adore being so adored. "May I serve you, my goddess?" the youth murmured, and ran his perfect pink tongue over his full, ripe lips. Aphrodite read his mind easily, a light and arousing touch that brought her the knowledge that his offering was sincere, his willingness to submit absolute. Without speaking, she used her mind and her elegant, slender fingers to bring him to kneel before her. He moved with fluid grace as she raised her short, transparent gown, then brought his mouth to her perfect, shell-like vulva. He parted her light covering of soft blonde curls with his lips and nestled his mouth softly into her silken folds. Aphrodite tangled her fingers absently in his hair and pressed him to service. He lapped eagerly, and she basked for a moment in the warmth of his soft, wet tongue as the bright sun warmed her glowing flesh and streaked through her waves of shining, flaxen hair.

She breathed in deeply as he began to suck, and she smelled something amiss. He was more skilled than someone of his tender years should be. She frowned down at him as he expertly teased the hardening pink bud of her clitoris. Though he tried to look the part of a virgin, he was not. His mouth was too agile, and she could distinctly smell the knowledge of mortal woman on him. She tugged on his curls to pull his mouth from her and his eyes to hers. She made her glance smolder and burn for him—mortals loved being frightened, it heightened their arousal, and hers. "I can't believe you come to me after being with another woman. I am so out of here!"

He met her gaze from his kneeling position—beseeched her with his eyes a moment before he spoke. "I beg mercy, my goddess. I should never have tried to deceive you. You're right. I have lain with…women. I thought I would please you the better for the experience…." He faltered.

"Well, go on. You know you've earned my wrath but I refuse to get angry. It gives you wrinkles."

He shuddered, took a deep breath, let his obscenely long lashes drift down over his sensuous eyes. "I hoped to please you well enough to serve you…many times…."

"You humans are all the same," Aphrodite snapped. "No humility and you're terrible liars."

He remained still, sitting on his heels, eyes down, but not nearly as repentant as he should be.

The goddess inhaled again. "Hey," she snapped, "You have shared that body with men as well as women, too!"

A gasp escaped before he could reign in his control. He looked up into the goddess's face and experienced her perfect pout. "Um…," he began, then stopped, looked down again. His cock softened.

She couldn't help but pity the man…a little. He was so proud, now so quickly ashamed. After all, he only wanted her—and who wouldn't? His mind easily gave the information she sought: three women, one man; all to gain experience to please his goddess. She wished she cared more. His mouth was skilled. His body was delightful, in its lean, toned way. He was a confection, a morsel. So why did the image of Ares again appear in her mind, in his leather-clad excess, whip cracking in his hand over the bodies of obedient young mortal men and women? She brought her mind back to the problem at hand. She sighed, a whisper of wind and sweetness no mortal or god could hear and not long to hear again.

"So, mortal, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, running a pale pink fingernail over her pearly white teeth.

He remained delightfully still and silent.

"Should I take you, just as your mortal man did?"

He whimpered.

She suddenly became aware of a deep-throated laugh in her mind. It wasn't coming from her submissive mortal. It had a confidence and power he was incapable of. The husky laugh was a gentle caress of pleasure, a taunting, playful smile in her mind. It moved her, somehow, reached her in a way the youth did not. Someone was watching her and enjoying himself. She reached out mentally, seeking the mind behind the teasing chuckle. Who else: Ares.

_Why do you waste your time with such worthless pastimes, sweet half-sister? Come play with me instead_, Ares projected.

_Ares, you cocky son-of-Hera! Get lost. He's my supplicant and I'll do what I like with him_, Aphrodite snapped, pushing out her deliciously full, moist bottom lip. She felt an image of Ares biting it, hard. _Stop!_ she gasped.

The laugh in her mind was full, throaty. _But delectable Aphrodite, why would you want a servant when you can have a_ slave_?_

_You're impossible. Get out of my mind and let me finish this._

_"Finish this"? If that is the most arousal you can muster, precious Goddess, perhaps you had better leave the domination to those who know how to handle it._

"Goddess?" the youth whimpered, turning his head and tentatively raising his eyes to Aphrodite's.

_Damn_, she thought. _This is totally annoying._ "Get on your hands and knees, mortal," she commanded.

_Poor Aphrodite_, Ares teased, _Let me help you_. She felt his hand weaving through her hair, caressing her softly. The contrast between the nasty voice and gentle hand aroused her, despite herself.

_No!_ she snapped. _I do not need help from the likes of you…depraved one. _But her words were unconvincing—or, rather, "depraved" sounded more like endearment than insult.

_Darling Aphrodite—let me help you with this mortal. _His mind touch was soothing, and she felt his hand on hers, moving to swat the youth, hard, on his upturned ass. Then again. The mortal was shocked but loving it; Aphrodite could feel it in her mind. His adrenaline flooded her mind, and she felt energized and excited. _See, Ares knows how to please you both. _She felt the soft brush of fingertips on her nipples through the filmy gauze of her short gown.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them wide as she felt her hand slap the youth's ass again just as sharp teeth seemed to nip at her left nipple. She drew her breath in sharply. She shook her head to clear it.

_Stand before him, Aphrodite; let him see your awesome glory,_ Ares enticed.

Barely intending to, she walked around until she was standing in front of the youth's face. Her hand went to his hair and pulled his face up with one hand while the other raised her gown again, his warm breath on her glistening triangle of pale-gold curls. She pressed his face again to service, and basked in the skill of his warm tongue.

_Oh yes,_ Ares moaned softly, _you like that, don't you, my hungry Goddess?_

Aphrodite gave herself up to the pleasure. Soon, though, she recognized that she had given over control to another. _Hey, who's the goddess here? _she sent forcefully to Ares. She pulled back on the youth's hair and freed herself from his probing tongue. Why had she given in so easily to Ares' silken commands? _Damn you to Hades, Ares! The youth is mine—and I am no one's!_

To prove her point, she commanded the youth to lie down and hold that cock out for her, then climbed on top of him. Poised over him, she felt Ares' moan clearly. She grinned and encouraged both of her men, purring, "Yes, now let's see you serve your Goddess." She slipped softly down onto him and felt the uniqueness of human flesh within her. There truly was nothing like it, that taste of mortality. She began to ride him in earnest. "Mmmm, youth, you are so mine," she cooed, rocking her head back and riding him to a sweet godly climax. She moaned softly as she felt Ares tongue drag softly across her breasts and up her pale throat. _Yes, _she thought,_ worship me, too, God of War._

When she was momentarily sated, she rose to her knees and slid back a bit, smiling indulgently the youth's dazed expression. He had sampled the nectar of the goddess in his mouth and on his body, and he was drunk with it. He seemed surprised when he tried to rise and found he was too weak to do so, yet his cock, glistening with her heavenly wetness, was still marble-hard. She felt in her mind for Ares' presence, and sensed suddenly that his fingers were inside her. She would have protested the intrusion but realized that she could not feel them. No, not inside her…inside some mortal woman! She was livid. How dare he!

She climbed back on top of her supplicant, leaning forward and digging her nails into his chest to rouse him fully. He cried out. She fucked him mercilessly, holding his mind to keep his climax at bay again and again. She felt Ares' cock harden as his fingers plunged into the mortal woman who knelt in obedience before him. Ares groaned again, and Aphrodite arched and shattered around the cock inside her. Take that, brother.

Generous as the Goddess of Love always is, she also gave the youth back his control. Grinding slowly onto him, muscles contracting, she milked his climax from him. He came with a hoarse cry. Aphrodite smiled prettily, then lifted up and moved her lithe, graceful body to his face. She brought her soft nether lips to his open mouth and pressed down. "Clean me of your mortal fluids, youth," she murmured. He obeyed without hesitation. Ah, he was hers entirely, used for her pleasure as was her right and duty as a goddess. His lips were soft, his tongue warm and soothing, gentle and eager. His cock was flaccid now, and though he tried to comply, his mind began to drift into sleep. Aphrodite shook her head with a grin.

_Weak creatures, are they not? _Ares breathed into her mind. _Their wills so easily broken; their bodies so quickly exhausted. And you were so easy on him. Too easy, sweet sister. I would not be so easy on you._

_Indeed_? Aphrodite chuckled, rising from the youth's body and transforming herself into mist. Let him sleep. He would only know their meeting was real by the nail marks in his beautiful chest. Aphrodite had never marked a mortal so before. He would carry that scar for life. He did not deserve such honor, but no matter. She laughed sweetly to herself.

_Even the way you mark your playthings is gentle, heavenly Aphrodite_, came Ares unwanted response. _But gentleness does not suit you always, does it? That mortal did not satisfy even a fraction of your immortal desire. I can feel your hunger, you know. It burns in me. Come, play with me, Goddess: let me take you somewhere new.  
_  
Aphrodite felt her mind drift as she swirled beyond the shrine and let herself drift. The sun was beginning to set. Ares' voice was silk, honey, ambrosia.

_That's right, sister. Come to Ares. Let the God of War and Domination rouse and quench you like no other._


	2. Chapter 2

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Topping Aphrodite

Chapter II

Aphrodite let herself drift down to Ares' lair. He compelled her, but she was very aware and very willing. Time to see what he claimed she was missing. She had so long devoted herself to her mortal servants that she could not remember the last time she had been with a god. Ah, now she recollected: Narcissus. He had insisted they do it in front of a huge piece of polished silver. He watched himself perform the entire time. True, his cock was enormous and he lasted from sun-up until sun-down, but she was the Goddess of Love, for Zeus' sake. She deserved adoration, worship—at least more attention than he gave his own image!

_Forget Narcissus, Aphrodite. I've had him myself. He insisted one of my slaves use some mortal tool called a "videocamera" that he picked up in his time travels. He kept it pointed at my cock up his ass the entire time. I'd much rather think about the time you shared oral pleasure with Atalanta. Now _that_ was stamina._

Aphrodite blushed beautifully as she glided down to land softly, on the tips of her toes, before Ares on his throne. He sat, unruly black waves of hair falling to his shoulders, white teeth flashing, eyes alight with pleasure in seeing her in physical form before him. On his lap, a curvaceous naked mortal lay, writhing as he ground his fingers into the core of her. He let his eyes take in Aphrodite's elegant features. Licking his full lips, he admired her firm, ripe breasts in that translucent pink gown. He plunged a finger into the mortal's ass as he raked his half-sister, head to toe, with his molten gaze.

"Put that creature away, Ares," Aphrodite said with confidence. "The Goddess of Love demands your full attention."

"Demands, does she?" he said, his eyes aglow with desire. He shifted to drop the mortal unceremoniously on the floor beside him. The censure in Aphrodite's glittering gaze stopped him. He raised the woman and let her float beyond the room, then leaned back, draping a black leather-clad leg suggestively over an arm of his massive throne.

Aphrodite looked around. The floor of Ares' chambers was littered with passive mortal men and women, awaiting his pleasure. Some were chained to the wall, others tied on the floor, one male lay in a swoon, marks of flogging on his back and ass. "So many toys, Ares? A girl might get the idea that you are…difficult to satisfy."

Ares clapped his hands once and every mortal in the large room sank back into the shadows. The room was empty. Slowly, a marble altar rose from the floor before him. "Join me, sister," he beckoned, his voice a satin caress.

Aphrodite approached slowly, breathing heavily. She felt the balance of power shift, knew she was offering more than a good hard tumble with an immortal. She was yielding control to the God of Domination. He sensed her tentativeness. _Yes,_ he sent mentally. _You are right to make this decision actively. You know I desire you with a hunger I have rarely felt. You know I will offer you as much pleasure as I give. But I am no mortal to serve you, no lesser god to acquiesce to your whims, not even your divine equal. I am Ares, God of War and your Master, and I will own you—and you will submit to my will—before you leave my presence._

Aphrodite shuddered.

He softened his tone a touch. _Ripe and luscious Goddess, come to me, freely, accept my power to take you where you have so long hungered to go._

Aphrodite took one dainty step forward onto the dais and sealed her fate…at least for this night. Ares' smile stretched, and Aphrodite was lost. Even if he was excessively dramatic and his sense of fashion was hopelessly retro, his beauty did rival her own. She could not look away as his thick muscles rippled and he reached a strong hand to guide her. As she placed her fingers in his, he pulled her swiftly to him, taking her breath away. Her back to his chest, he pressed his hips forward so she could feel the hard length of him between her barely covered cheeks. He held her, pinned to him with one strong arm. With his free hand, he moved her heavy waves of sun-kissed blonde hair from her neck and murmured words of appreciation for her heavenly desirability between soft kisses. He then paused, feeling her soften beneath the imprisonment of his arm, listening to her breath, fast and shallow. "Do you take me for your Master, then, Goddess?" he whispered.

"No one is Master of Aphrodite," she replied, straightening her spine and pushing against him. Ares gave a single bark of laughter and continued to hold her captive. He turned her easily to face him and brought one hand up to tangle in her hair. Pulling back, he exposed her swan-like neck and kissed her soft flesh greedily, from collarbone to chin, moaning hungrily in his throat. Still holding her by the hair, he twisted her face so he could bring her lips to his. Her taste was light, alluring, that of the air over the sea. His tongue forced her lips apart, and her determination fled quickly as he kissed her with a passion that sang through her body. She met his aggressiveness, then, kissing him hard and deep and long.

Their tongues met and played, full lips crushed together, her whimpered sigh urging him to deepen the meld ever further. In her mind, his voice was honey-soft, an immortal's sensuous, irresistible embrace. _Let me Master you, incomparable goddess. Speak the words I have longed to hear for so many centuries._

His need moved her, crushed her will and drove her on. She exhaled softly. _For tonight, Ares, I am yours. _When he did not reply, she spoke aloud, with a generous smile, "Tonight, Ares, you are my Master."

His ravenous grin spread fast and wide. "So be it, sister," he purred. "And the first thing your Master must teach you is obedience. On your knees."


	3. Chapter 3

© Salome Wilde, 2008

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Topping Aphrodite

Chapter III

Aphrodite laughed lightly, that delightful ringing of tiny bells that drove mortals wild. Ares was unmoved. He folded his arms across his chest and waited, still as granite. Her laugh faded away into the silence of the room along with her smile. "You can't be serious, Ares. You want the Goddess of Love to kneel before you? No way."

"I see we cannot get to the first lesson without a little punishment. Very well, Aphrodite. Your Master enjoys punishment as well as pleasure." His smile did not falter as he raised his hand and drove her to her knees with the power of his mind. Rope flew from nowhere and fastened itself tightly around her forearms, jerked her arms back, and then bound her slender wrists together behind her.

"Ares!" she shouted, "What—"

"Silence, Goddess. You are mine now, and I have not given you permission to speak. If you attempt to speak again when I have not requested it, you will be gagged."

Aphrodite gasped, outraged at Ares' presumption and smugness, angry at her own foolishness in thinking having sex with this presumptuous and smug bastard was a wise idea. But she controlled herself and refrained from speaking. She had agreed to his mastery this night; she would keep her word as a goddess. Her honor and pride would remain in tact. She only hoped her body would fare as well.

"Very good, sister," Ares nodded, stroking her soft tresses. She flinched at his touch, attempting to free her wrists from the knotted rope. He yanked hard on her hair, pulling her head back, and brought his icy gaze down to hers. His other hand held her jaw to keep her eyes on his. "Listen to me, little one. You will cease this struggling and give yourself to me, in obedience and humility, or you will face the treatment I reserve for my most insolent slaves." His eyes bore into hers, and she saw the red-hot glow of the embers of Hades in their depths. "You would not like what I do to those who insist on disobeying me, Aphrodite."

She shuddered but held his gaze.

He smiled, pleased at the inner strength he so admired in her. The tiny lines at the corners of his eyes crinkling, despite himself, he added, "And you would miss all the fun I have in store for you." He released her chin.

Aphrodite nodded, the barest hint of a grin on her sensuous mouth, a touch of pleasure in the translucent depths her pale blue eyes.

"Now, goddess, who am I?"

She took a deep breath. "My Master."

"Good. And when I ask you who you are, you will reply, 'I am Aphrodite, slave and plaything for my Master, Ares, God of War and Domination.' Do you understand?"

"Yes," Aphrodite bit out through clenched teeth. With each level of acquiescence and obedience, the infernal egotist demanded yet another! But she would not fail in this.

"Yes _what_, Goddess?"

"Yes…Master," she replied, deliberately exaggerating the deference in her voice.

Ares laughed, haughtily. "I will overlook that insincerity for now, Aphrodite. Soon enough you will be eager to say and do whatever I wish you to." He cleared his throat. "Now. Who are you?"

With the bravado of a High Immortal, she raised her chin and spoke, trying not to hesitate, using all the seductive vocal powers she possessed, powers that reduced mortals to simpering fools at her feet. She purred, "I am Aphrodite, slave and plaything for my Master, Ares, God of War and Domination." She let her long lashes drift down, then looked up again. She passed her tongue across her upper lip and smiled warmly.

It reached him. "Mmm, yes. Your Master is most pleased. And he wishes to use you now that you have begun show yourself worthy."

At the word "use," Aphrodite felt the oddest contradiction within her body. Her mind rebelled, wanted to laugh in his face, transform into mist and vanish before arrogant Ares' startled eyes. But she also felt something else. A powerful rush of arousal. Deep, urgent arousal that spread from the pulsing core of her through her entire body. She tingled with it, moisture welled between her legs, and she felt Ares within her mind, gloating.

He growled softly at the pleasure he felt in her mind. _You are so ripe, my precious sister. _With no more than a passing thought, his clothes vanished from his body, all but for a black leather pouch holding his ample genitals and a thick, glittering golden band in the shape of a snake on his bicep. Aphrodite gaped, eyes wide in appreciation of his muscle-bound frame: the satin smoothness of his massive chest, his rippling abdomen, his rock-solid legs, and the ripple of power in his arms as his hands came to hold her face again. One hand threaded through her hair, the other gently stroked her jaw as he brought her mouth to the cockhead that peeked from the top of the pouch he wore. "Use your teeth to free me, Goddess," he commanded. She obeyed, gently tugging down the soft kidskin to unleash the hard column of his manhood. "Good," he sighed. "Now, part your lips, push out that delectable tongue, and be still as I please myself with you."

Aphrodite felt another soft rush of liquid that began to slide down her leg. Ares grinned, a wolf with his prey, as he watched the tiny rivulet glide down her soft pale flesh. The Goddess did as she was bid, unsure if she would be able to remain passive. She had plenty of experience with the oral gratification of men (and equal with women, truth be told), but it was always done at her whim, as a gift, a high honor from the Goddess of Love. She let the tip of her tongue part her lips and opened her mouth wide enough to take him in.

Ares laughed in her mind. _Thinking of mortal men—and women!—when you have my tower before you? _He flexed his muscles and his cock jumped, hardened and lengthened further still. _Disloyal Goddess. _He plunged deeply into her mouth, tugging on her hair and guiding her to the right angle with the hand beneath her chin. He filled her mouth, then her throat, and she wrestled with the hot solidity of him, downy smooth over unyielding marble. She fought any urge to gag, despite his catching her off-guard. And now she laughed, softly, and moaned into the length of him to show she had not lost control yet.

The God of War held his hips still and used his two-handed grip to take possession of her mouth, guiding deep strokes that made him dizzy with pleasure. "Suck me," he commanded as he pulled out to let her pleasure his swollen head. He murmured _yes, yes, yes_ in Aphrodite's mind as he began to fuck her blissfully soft, wet mouth. Her tongue swirled across his shaft as she sucked and swallowed his length over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

© Salome Wilde, 2008

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Topping Aphrodite

Chapter IV

Looking up to glimpse his pleasure, she noticed the glint of the gold armband he wore as it began to uncoil itself and move down his arm. From bicep to forearm to wrist, it slithered to life. A little more than half the thickness of his huge cock, the shimmering snake slipped from Ares' hand at her jaw down to Aphrodite's ample breasts beneath her sheer gown. It wound around one breast, then the other, swirling and tantalizing her with its cool liquid-metal touch. "Keep your mind on service, Goddess," Ares snapped in a husky voice, looking down at her. Then he easily willed her clothes from her body. She returned her mind to the task at hand and enjoyed the tingle of cool air on her sudden nakedness and the lazy circle-eights of the snake on her high, perfect breasts. Ares' cock swelled still further in her mouth, and she wished she could reach a hand up to cup the heavy weight of his balls, to press a finger to his nether entrance. He would shatter right then. She felt the snake move to coil around her left breast as Ares rocked his hips into her mouth as he reached for his release.

Without warning, Aphrodite felt a sharp sting in her left nipple. The golden snake bit and held. _You will not have your hands free yet, Goddess, and do not think of controlling my pleasure. Just obey, and delight in servitude. _The snake gripped tight as Ares plundered her sweet mouth with increasing intensity. Then, as she aggressively met his thrusts and throated him to the hilt, lips pressing to the flesh of his body, the snake just as quickly released her tortured nipple and slithered magically down her smooth belly to slip between her legs. It slid over her pulsing clitoris, her lips, her wet entrance, and up between her perfect cheeks. Aphrodite moaned.

_Ah, you like that, do you? _The snake made its long pass again, more slowly, and she could feel the brush of each rounded golden scale flicking her moist, sensitive skin in those most delightful, intimate places. She continued to nurture Ares' hungry cock with until she knew he could take little more before he burst and unleashed his molten offering.

The images in her mind fueled Ares' urgent thrusting. He looked down at his Goddess, bliss spreading throughout his body, tension building as his hard muscles tightened and he relinquished his grip on his precious tormentor's hair and jaw so he would not injure her as he reached for a climax the depth of which he had not felt in many a decade. Aphrodite felt him begin to peak as he fed from her mind as well as her mouth. Though the snake's lazy circles around her labia were making her head swim, she devoted herself to loving his cock, bestowing her divine grace on the ache for release deep inside him. And she brought images to her mind to tease and delight him: her mouth on another warm body—writhing and twisting in a sensuous embrace with one of the three Graces. She remembered the nimble fingers probing her, the tongue flicking across her clitoris as she drank the nectar from the soaken folds before her lips.

In a flash, Ares shattered, hot lava pouring into her mouth and down her throat. At the same moment, she cried out in her mind as the snake whipped around and thrust inside her: head deep into her pussy, tail slickly into her ass. Ares withdrew from her mouth to watch his immortal seed coat her lips, run thickly down her chin onto her breasts. He roared with exultation at his delivery, let the orgasm rock his mighty body as she watched, spellbound, the snake dancing within her swollen depths. She gasped as Ares pressed her to service once more, to clean his still-hard cock with her tongue. Then, gently, he kneeled before her and lapped at the rich droplets that decorated her chin, neck, and breasts. His tongue was thick, warm, wet, soothing.

As she gave in to the bliss of his heated laving, the snake began to ride her, front and back, with a slow, steady rhythm. She was entranced; she swayed with it. She barely felt the bonds on her wrists vanish as Ares lifted her in arms that rippled with power. He pressed on her back to make her back arch and her head fall back, hair tumbling. Then he bent his mouth to feed, sucking on the tender pink buds of her hardening nipples, dragging his tongue across their peaks, kissing the creamy flesh open to his caresses, nipping and biting as he pleased. The snake continued to ride her as he carefully laid her on the warm marble altar. He watched her for long, self-indulgent moments, enjoyed her gentle writhing as the snake pleasured her at his command and he attended her soft moans of pleasure. He could not resist bending forward to press a passionate kiss on her cool, parted lips, delved in to sample that moist warm cavity with his skilled tongue.

Standing again and enjoying the sight of her aroused, pliant body, he was again tempted to taste her. He dipped down to sample the honey that glistened as the snake drew it out for him. He dragged his tongue across her, then slowly between her inner lips and over the hard nub that made her jerk and spasm. She moaned deeper, arched into his mouth. He licked once more then withdrew. He wanted to dive in and devour her, but that was for later, when she had fully earned it.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Aphrodite," he ordered. Her lids fluttered open and he could see the richness of her arousal in their silver-blue depths. "Keep them open while I make you mine."


	5. Chapter 5

© Salome Wilde, 2008

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Topping Aphrodite

Chapter V

The snake slipped from Aphrodite's depths, and she mourned the loss. She spread her legs wantonly, in hopes of its return or that of Ares' silken tongue. Ares smiled. How much he was going to enjoy this. His cock was hard and throbbing again, and, with a blink, he clothed himself fully in black kidskin to assist him in maintaining control. He did not want to plumb the depths of that sopping shell until he had roused her from passive acceptance of his will to utter submission. She would beg for his cock before she received it.

From the shadows, five of Ares' willing slaves moved toward the dais. All were naked, beautiful specimens of humanity at its finest. Young, taut, sensual, and obedient—just as he liked them. His mind control was absolute, and they were only too happy to do his bidding even without it. As they approached, the golden snake divided itself into four long, thin bands, and slithered down each of Aphrodite's sensitive limbs. Coiling around wrists and ankles, the twining serpents held her fast, then froze, welded magically to the marble altar. Aphrodite writhed a moment in their grasp, testing her bonds. _Yield, Goddess. Yield to your Master,_ Ares sent, an edge of lust-filled cruelty to his mouth as he held her gaze.

The mortals came to stand around her on all sides of the altar. Aphrodite's eyes grew wide, taking in the five lithe young bodies, three men and two women. One man bent before her and bit into her right shoulder, teeth clamping her soft flesh. She gasped, closed her eyes. "Open them," Ares snapped, as a woman sank her teeth into the warmth of her thigh. The pain was sharp, harsh, and unwelcome. She wrestled mentally to control herself, to do as Ares demanded and surrender. She kept her eyes open and focused on his. There was so much pleasure in his eyes, and she worked to embrace it, to see herself as bestowing that pleasure through her willing submission. A third set of teeth found her calf as a fourth bit in to pin her left forearm. She cried out sharply. Ares' smile widened; she felt in his mind the decision to gag her. She fell silent again, all patience and self-control, but it was too late. The fifth mortal, a small, dark woman, moved from her side to stand above and behind her. She pressed a soft palm firmly over Aphrodite's mouth and the other hard over her forehead to hold her down. She was bound by the living flesh of Ares' slaves.

"Very nice. Now, let us test whether you are truly ready. You," Ares said to the mortal at Aphrodite's head, "be sure that the Goddess can at all times see me clearly."

"Yes, my Lord Ares," replied the petite woman in an obedient yet sensual voice. Looking around her, Aphrodite noticed that all of Ares' minions had a heated, sexual flush to their cheeks as they gazed out of the corner of their eyes at the mighty God before them. Though she loathed being gagged, she did notice that the pain of the bites grew less sharp, becoming more of a steady ache that pulsed in her four limbs at the same steady beat as her heart and between her legs.

"Beloved goddess, sister, and slave, I too feel that sweet pulsing at your core. Our hearts beat as one, our desire drives us." Aphrodite struggled a moment, wanting Ares to take back his obscene use of the word "slave" to describe her. The teeth bit in harder; the hand did not loose her mouth. As she attempted to send her angry retort mentally, she found the pathway blocked. The mortal slaves suddenly pushed her onto her side, though her ankle remained cuffed in place. Ares large open hand came down hard on her bare backside with a loud crack. Aphrodite winced, attempted to pierce Ares' mental block. His hand came down again, harder. Her ass stung and she felt the reverberations throughout her body. _Submit, slave. Submit to your Master. _

Aphrodite fumed, raged: _This is the pleasure you offer me, you bully? _she thought at him, despite the block.

He laughed, full and loud and continued the punishment of her perfect cheeks. Aphrodite felt shamed. His mortals did not share in his mirth, and for this, at least, she was grateful. He bent to lick the reddening welts on her supple cheek with a warm, wide tongue. Then, he sat beside her on the dais and stroked her hair, though he did not let the woman release her mouth or head from her tight grasp. _Foolish Goddess. How is it that my mortal toys are wiser than you? You have not earned your pleasure yet. When your body and mind are entirely mine, I will offer you gifts of rapture that no other can. _He stood again, looking every inch the unrivaled warrior. His hand came up again as she was held twisted on her side. She shut her eyes tight. There was no slap. "No. Look at me and accept the punishment you have earned for your resistance to my will," he said quietly, rich with power, menace, and a sexual magnetism that was his very essence.

Aphrodite took a deep breath, opened her eyes and held his gaze, a burning fire in their depths. She wanted the pleasure he offered, badly. She would endure his tests and this pain to reach that pleasure. He smiled, raised his hand higher, and slapped her ripe ass hard: once, twice, three times. Aphrodite kept her eyes on his, holding her breath and forcing herself to be still, to withstand the assault. As she took this small, painful beating, she had to admit to herself, she had an awakening. There was a battle for control going on here, but they both wanted her to win it. There was aggression, but, even more, there was arousal, hunger, need. His as well as hers. Ares eyes were aglow with that need; she could see that now. The overt power was his, but there was power, too, in her ability to heat his blood, to move and inspire him. They were both panting with it.

At a nod, the woman removed her hand from Aphrodite's mouth. "Speak to me, Goddess," Ares said, breathing hard—though not from exertion. "Tell me what I need to hear."

In a voice breathless with desire, without hesitation, she spoke: "I am Aphrodite, slave and plaything for my Master, Ares, God of War and Domination."

The mortals vanished in the blink of an eye. The teeth were gone from her soft flesh. No moist hand held her head. The snakes still held her ankles and wrists, and she found, despite herself, that she enjoyed being displayed thus for the one who would now give her pleasure beyond imagining, for him and only him. Tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

© Salome Wilde, 2008

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Topping Aphrodite

Chapter VI

Ares moved around the altar, kissing, licking, caressing the bite marks on her body. Making the indentations and the pain vanish with his luxurious, immortal touch. "You are so perfect, sister; nothing should mar your alabaster flesh."He pushed her gently onto her side again and lapped at the swollen handprints with his thick, warm tongue. Aphrodite sighed, relaxed as much as was possible within the restraints, and gave herself over to his ministrations. "Yes, purr for me, Goddess of Love. Share your pleasure with your Master."He laid her onto her back again and moved a hand between her legs. She looked down at him there, felt him begin to stroke the petals of her sex, to open her wide and delight in her sweetness. She moaned softly as the remaining pain vanished from her body, as drowsy pleasure took her over at his masterful touch.

He inserted a finger into her slick heat, felt her envelop him in her soft wetness, and pressed a palm to her clitoris. He inhaled deeply of her rich, golden scent. "Ride my hand, Aphrodite. Show me what you need."She obeyed, arching softly into his palm to feel her clit swell and his finger reach deep inside her. He stood, patiently, beside her, watching her give herself up to his touch. He inserted a second finger and watched her grind into it, her eyes open but clouded, her mind drifting until all he could sense when he read her was the world of his hand on and in her most sensitive flesh. He rode with her, his mind to hers, cock aching with the desire to take her with more than his fingers. He climbed onto the altar and gave her his mouth.

"Ohhhh, yes," Aphrodite moaned, raising her hips to press him in deeper. He sucked her inner labia into his mouth as his fingers drove into her, building in rhythm and heat. "Take me, Ares," she gasped as her clit hardened and her body neared climax more quickly than she would have though possible. Ares grinned with satisfaction at the thought in her mind, at the molten heat of her body. She was going up in flames and taking him with her.

_Let go for me, Goddess,_ Ares sent, delving deep into her body and mind, mouth devouring and driving her upwards into the heavens. _Take the release you need as I offer it; let me feed on your ecstasy. _At these words, Aphrodite broke around him, shards of crystal flew and turned liquid in her mind. She flew free from her body even as she strained within her shackles. Her body shook with the power of the climax, and Ares removed his fingers and held his mouth to her core as she sprayed liquid silk onto his face, coating his lips, tongue, and chin with honeyed essence. Ares dipped his wet face to her and lapped at her, greedily consuming every drop. He felt her aftershocks, tiny muscles gripping his tongue. Each grasp sent a wave of need through him, his cock echoing in its own small pulses.

Raising his face, glistening and alight with desire, he spoke quietly, breathing hard: "I want you now, Aphrodite, as I have wanted little else in more mortal years than I can count. Give yourself to me now." The snakes slithered softly from her ankles and wrists and he spoke, and he helped her to sit up. Slightly dizzy, sated and still deeply in need, Aphrodite sat beside the God who had brought her so much pain and pleasure in so short a time.

"I can do no other than obey, my brother and my Master," she said, a twinkle in her eye. His pompous speech was a pleasure to impersonate, especially as it aroused him so. She watched his cock twitch at her words, a bead of pre-cum leaking from him. She caught it with a finger and raised it to her full lips. Before she could remove her finger from her mouth, Ares was kissing her, hard, with a deep, sweet ache that she met with her own. He twined his powerful arms around her and held her to him, pinning her to his chest and ravaging her mouth as she arched into him and gave herself over to his fiery need. She felt him subtly shift her body, maneuver her onto her hands and knees as he kissed her neck, shoulder, drew his tongue down her supple spine. He parted her cheeks and let his tongue lap at the tiny hole. She moaned and arched into his mouth.

He came to kneel behind her, fingered her sweet core a moment with a thumb, then removed his wet digit and pressed it to her anus. Then, he brought his straining cock to her moist, swollen entrance. "I'm going to fill you now, beloved Aphrodite, as no man, woman, or god ever has before." He edged forward, holding a hip tightly with one hand, and watched the tip of his cock disappear into her precious wetness. She whimpered. He pressed his thumb firmly into her ass. She moaned louder. He rocked his hips back, removed his finger, and she felt bereft. He enjoyed a heady rush of power and blissful need. She whimpered for his return. He leaned forward and blew softly on her; the cold air tingled and shocked her. "Are you ready for me, slave?" he taunted.

"Please," she begged, her voice a whisper.

"Please _what_?" he asked, holding onto his control by a thread more slender than he would cared to admit.

"Please fill me…Master."

He groaned as he drove his cock into the heart of his goddess's desire with a powerful thrust, hilting himself inside her as his thumb plunged again into her ass. She cried out in pleasure, as did he. He held her there, moving only this thumb, feeling his cock inside her through the thin membrane. Exulting in the pleasure of being, at last, enveloped by his goddess-sister, he at last began to fuck her in earnest. He rode her hard and fast, strokes deep then shallow, keeping her off-guard and moaning, then growling for him in desperate need. He followed the trail of her mind to learn what gave her the most pleasure, then offered and withdrew that pleasure at whim. He held an iron grip on his control. His body raged for release, but he would not permit it. He pumped into his goddess, filled and urged her on, up and up. He wanted to feel her climax around him before he let himself be driven over the edge.

Growling with his heightened passion, he kept up his grueling pace while he mentally summoned his golden snake back to circle her clit. It teased her deliciously, and he felt her build for another explosion. "That's it," he encouraged aloud. "Come to me, sweet immortal plaything, reach for me, bring me over…" he murmured, trailing off as she took his breath away by clamping down on his cock with her exquisite control. He matched her skills by changing the texture of his cock and angling it rub that rough patch deep inside her with every stroke. Her keening cry made his body tighten, his muscles lock. "Milk me, Aphrodite; swallow me into the heart of your need…"

And she was opening, pouring forth, streaming out in all directions. Juice flowed around his cock, ran down her legs, dripped over the altar, soaked his cock, balls, and thighs, but did not loosen her grip on his throbbing cock. He swelled, peaked, and rode the crest as long as he could until, with a groan from the depths of his immortal soul, he thrust once more and relinquished control, exploding into the depths of her, soaring beyond body and mind, ecstasy filling and surrounding him in bursts of color and light.

When their bodies calmed, he removed his thumb and cock from her quivering body—he was shaking a bit, too, if he were honest with himself—and they sat together on the dais. They smiled into each other's eyes as they let their breathing return to normal. "Oh, that was _good_," Aphrodite enthused. "You rock, Ares." She paused and cleared her throat. She again imitated Ares' overblown style of speech: "I thank you, Master, for the education in obedience and for the rewards that came with it."

Ares laughed and impersonated her. "My pleasure, babe." He grinned. "It was a great first lesson."

"First lesson?" she laughed. "No, dear brother—sweet and arrogant Master—there will be no second lesson." She rubbed her still-sore hindquarters. "I won't put myself in that position again." She smiled up at him, kissed him softly on the cheek. "But now, another supplicant has arrived at my shrine in Amphipolis. Gotta run!" With the lithesome grace no other goddess could match, Aphrodite rose, magically tidied and redressed herself in sheer pink gauze gown, and vanished from Ares' chambers.

He smiled to himself as he watched her disappear. _Little minx,_ he sent. _You will be back. _He felt her warm, open smile. _And I will be waiting for you. _

. . .

Author's Note: I absolutely adored the actor who played Ares (Kevin Smith) and offer this in tribute to the immortal character he created. I am sad that he has gone to the afterlife, and hope he's having as much fun there as Ares gets to have in this story, with _Xena_'s petulant and adorable surfer girl incarnation of Aphrodite.


End file.
